


your love reflected in my eyes

by typewritings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lady Fairy AU, Not Beta Read, blind!Marinette, idk much abt blindness so pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewritings/pseuds/typewritings
Summary: Marinette finds out about Adrien moonlighting in a leather catsuit and cannot deal.Nooroo's just trying his best.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nooroo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 355





	your love reflected in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beebeebombam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeebombam/gifts).



> inspired by [beebeebombam](https://beebeebombam.tumblr.com/)'s [Lady Fairy AU](https://beebeebombam.tumblr.com/tagged/lady+fairy+AU)
> 
> open to corrections about the blindness aspect :v and typos!

It’s purely an accident when Marinette discovers Adrien’s secret identity. 

She doesn't mean to—while her friends know of her admiration towards Chat Noir, and her Champions know of her crush on Chat Noir, never has she ever wanted to learn about the boy behind the mask, not unless he wanted her to know. And seeing ( _seeing_ ) as Lady Fairy has not yet made a public appearance, an identity reveal between the two heroes seemed quite unlikely.

And _yet_ , here she is, sitting at her desk, her hands holding her head as she tries to merge the image of her former crush and her current boyfriend together. She tries not to scream. 

It doesn't go well (as expected) because really, how is she supposed to believe that the beautiful pun-loving boy in a _leather catsuit_ is the very same boy who has nestled himself in her heart, who has made her fall for him before she had even realized it herself?

Marinette pauses at the thought. When she puts it that way, it makes a bit more sense. Hindsight is 20/20, after all. For crying out loud, she's felt _both_ their features _and_ seen them through her champions’ eyes.

“It’s the magic,” Nooroo says, flitting worriedly around her. 

“Adrien is Chat Noir,” Marinette enunciates slowly as she lifts her head. 

She gets up and starts pacing in her room. She can feel concern pouring out of Nooroo in waves and she feels a bit bad about it, but she needs this moment.

“I had a crush on Adrien.” Marinette suddenly stops. She turns towards where she thinks Nooroo might be. “Oh my god, Chat Noir is my _boyfriend_.”

“Uhm,” Nooroo says behind her.

She starts pacing again, going through her memories, and bites back a scream at how _obvious_ it should've been. Adrien has started being more open with her as they grew closer, which meant more puns (gods, the _puns_ ), more shit-eating grins she could hear in his voice, more _Chat Noir-ness_. Then, when they started dating, she should've known that there was more to Chat Noir’s frequent nightly visits than simply checking in on her.

Marinette turns towards her chaise lounge, and faceplants onto the pillow. 

She can feel her kwami approach hesitantly. “Marinette? Are you okay?”

“I will be,” she mumbles into the pillow. “I just—I just need some time to process this.”

* * *

It takes Marinette a couple of days before she’s able to interact with Adrien and Chat Noir as usual. She stutters, she blushes, she jumps more often than usual. When talking about Chat Noir, she diverts the conversation to another topic. Obviously, her friends are worried by her change of attitude, and her boyfriend nearly wilts as she avoids him with the strangest of excuses.

(Then again, he's made up weirder ones, trying to escape to save the day when there was a sentimonster, hasn't he?)

Marinette feels guilty about it, but she reassures them all that she’s just trying to sort out some news she’s received about a close friend. When they offer to help her out, she promises that she’s got it all under control; she just needs a bit of time.

“If you say so,” Adrien’s voice sounds a bit dubious, but then he wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her temple. “Still, we’re here for you if you need us.”

Marinette very nearly melts in his embrace, and it's only Alya cooing in the background that stops her, but she still stutters out a thanks, which prompts a round of snickering from her best friend.

“Man, I remember when Adrien was head over heels in love with Marinette,” Nino says wistfully. “All his attempts at asking her out on a date went over her head. And then when they worked, he couldn't stop friendzoning himself. And now look at him; as smooth as butter!”

“Our sunshine son has grown up so well,” Alya chimes in, adding some sniffles for effect.

“Very funny,” Adrien deadpans, but then there’s a trace of mischief in his voice. “But you’re right. In the end, even Mari can't resist the Adrien Agreste trademark charm,” he quips, and the three of them laugh when Marinette pouts as she pretends to be annoyed, before she joins them in their laughter. 

It’s only when she gets home that she allows herself to freak out, _again_.

“Everything’s going to be fine, Marinette,” Nooroo tries to comfort her, but her mind glosses over his words as she works herself into panic.

“I am a terrible girlfriend, Nooroo,” Marinette bemoans instead as she drags her hands on her face. “What if he decides to break up with me over this? What if he doesn't talk to me ever again?”

“Marinet—”

“Our friendship will be ruined! Poor Alya and Nino are going to be so confused about what happened and even if we don’t tell them anything, they’ll _obviously_ side with Adrien because who wouldn't—”

“Mari—”

“He’s not the one who’s discovered a secret and then proceeded to keep it from his partner and—” she trailed off as another lightbulb went off in her head. “What if he finds out I’m Lady Fairy and then doesn't want my help anymore? What if he learns all about my past crush on Chat Noir and decides that I'm creepy and cuts off all connections with me? Nooroo, this is a disaster!”

“Marinette!” Nooroo exclaims loudly, causing her to jump slightly in surprise.

She winces. Her kwami’s practically buzzing with agitation in the air. A couple of concerned flapping tells her that some of her magical butterflies had flown in her room as well, attracted by her emotional outburst. “Sorry, Nooroo. I didn’t mean for this to get out of hand.”

There’s a touch on her cheek which she recognizes as Nooroo’s paw. “Don’t worry about that. I understand your feelings, Marinette. I’m sure everything will turn out fine.”

“How do you know that?”

“Well,” Nooroo says with amusement laced in his voice. A telltale thump above them accompanied by three consecutive knocks follows his word. “Just a feeling, you know?” He presses his paws to her face reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Marinette. You can do this.”

And then the kwami flies off to hide, along with the couple of stray butterflies, leaving Marinette to deal with her boyfriend in a catsuit who’s unaware that she knows that he runs around Paris in a catsuit. 

Marinette gulps nervously. “You can come in, the trapdoor’s unlocked.”

She hears him open the door, then land softly in front of her. “Hey, how’s my favourite princess doing today?”

Marinette has a few choice replies to that. She could smile and say she’s fine. She could pretend his identity’s not weighing on her mind. She could coax him into letting his guard down before going in for the kill (about his identity!). She could say she’s not feeling well and tell him to come back later.

She does none of those things. Instead, she blurts out, “I know that’s you under the leather catsuit, Adrien.” 

She recoils in horror at her own words. She doesn't know how he’s reacting because she’s already fallen on her knees, holding her hands to her head. “That's not how it was supposed to go. Oh my god, I’m a horrible girlfriend, please don't break up with me?”

“Uh,” Chat Noir—Adrien says, sounding confused, maybe a bit panicked, but Marinette’s not sure. She wouldn't fault him for having a complete freak-out right now anyways, and is kind of impressed that he sounds more or less composed. “I’m not going to break up with you? I—I’m trying to process the fact that my amazing girlfriend knows about my secret hobby, wait a second.”

Marinette winces as she hears him flop down rather loudly on the floor. “Sorry.”

“Not your fault, princess,” he sighs, sounding a bit defeated. “Someone was bound to find out one day anyways.”

“If it’s any consolation,” Marinette says, “I’m glad you're Chat Noir.”

“Thanks.” Marinette can hear the smile in his voice. “I’m glad that you're the first one to know too.”

They share a quiet moment, interrupted only by the sounds of Paris outside: citizens going on about their daily lives, as though nothing happened. Which _is_ true, because this secret affected only the two of them.

 _Just you and me, kitty,_ Marinette thinks as she fiddles with the hem of her shirt. _As you said before; me and you against the world._

**Author's Note:**

> finally got around to posting this! i planned for a second part but?? i can't write it so might as well just throw the first part out. idk if i'll ever get to the second part :> hopefully tho!
> 
> fingers crossed this will jump start (?) me back into writing c:
> 
> happy 2020 y'all! i've already ruined mine but y'all still going strong ok!!!
> 
> tumblr | [@typowritings](https://typowritings.tumblr.com/)  
> reblog | [x](https://typowritings.tumblr.com/post/190122988444)


End file.
